Si j'avais su lui dire non
by Narly03
Summary: OS HPDM Ça se déroule durant la 7ieme année. Voldemort est vaincu. Drago a tenté de repousser certaines idées d'un Harry qui pourtant peut être très persuasif. Pourtant il aurait du résister. Résumé:nul. Histoire:Mieux !


Disclamer : Malheureusement, J.K. Rowling n'a toujours pas répondu à ma demande de partage des droits du monde d'Harry Potter, c'est pourquoi tout lui appartient encore. Si jamais j'ai des nouvelles, je vous en ferai certainement part, mais pour le moment tout reste à elle..

Rating : Un petit M

Slash HPDM, relation entre homme plutôt explicite!, donc vous voilà avertis. Eh oui, si cela vous choque, vous heurte, vous fais sursauter, passez votre chemin ;)  
Pour ceux qui aime, j'espere que ce petit OS sans prétentions vous plaira! Donc je vous laisse lire mon bébé, eh oui il faut bien commencer quelque part.

* * *

Si j'avais su lui dire non...

Il allait sauter. Le fier Serpentard qu'il était allait sauter du haut d'un pont parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. C'est sûrement pour ces raisons qu'un Malfoy se devait de ne pas savoir aimer. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce fruit défendu, il n'avait pu s'en passer. C'est pourquoi il se devait de sauter. Draco fixait un point au loin. Il pensait à comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Mort aux Gryffondor aux yeux trop verts, aux cheveux trop en bataille, au regard invitant, au corps qui invoquait à la débauche.

Oo.Flash Back.oO

C'était une semaine après la fin de la guerre à la fin de leur 6ieme année. Harry avait enfin réussit à abattre Voldemort définitivement, sa cote de popularité remontant encore plus, si cela était possible. Cela faisait également une semaine qu'Harry occupait une aile spéciale de l'infirmerie, pour ne pas que les autres blessés s'approche trop pour le moment. Il avait tout de même le droit aux visites de ses amis, bien qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Car ce dernier était dans un "coma magique léger", avait dit Mme Pomfresh. Mais une autre personne avait aussi envie de le voir. Une autre personne qui s'était retourné de camp à la dernière minute. Puis, la seule et unique fois où Malfoy avait flanché et était allé lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, c'est ce soir que Potter avait daigné ouvrir les yeux. Le blond s'en était voulu aussitôt d'être venu. Pourtant cette lueur dans ses yeux émeraude, cet éclair de douleur qu'il avait pu y apercevoir, ce besoin de ne pas être laissé seul, il n'avait pu que rester là à le regarder pleurer en silence. Instinctivement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré des phrases incohérentes, lui promettant de ne plus le laisser seul, lui jurant d'être toujours là pour lui, croyant lui dire cela seulement pour apaiser sa Némésis. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry l'avait embrassé et il s'était laissé aller.

Draco avait commencé à venir lui rendre visite à chaque nuit depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé. L'infirmière, qui avait été alerté un peu après le départ de Draco, avait fait passer plusieurs examens au Survivant, pour ensuite déclarer qu'il devrait rester encore un bon mois, étant beaucoup trop faible, trop maigre, trop épuisé. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la magie ne pouvait pas remettre quelqu'un en forme en aussi peu de temps. Il lui fallait donc rester cloîtré à cette chambre pendant un moment encore. Il avait le droit d'avoir de la visite pendant seulement 1 heure, il pouvait choisir à quel moment, mais inclusivement dans l'après-midi. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de partager ses moments avec le Serpentard en même temps que ceux avec ses amis. C'est pourquoi, après en avoir discuté avec Draco ils avaient décidé, en fait Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'accepter, qu'au dépend du bon rétablissement de Harry, ils se verraient toujours la nuit. Ils s'étaient un peu disputé à ce sujet, Draco voulant que Harry puisse se rétablir au plus vite pour sortir d'ici donc il devait faire ses nuits de sommeil complète, mais Harry avait argumenté, usant de tout ses gènes Serpentard, lui faisant du chantage sans même le caché. Il lui avait dit que si lui tenait à partager ses moments à eux avec Ron et Hermione, ou que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue de se voir, cela restait sa décision. Du chantage affectif quoi. Alors Draco avait continué à lui rendre visite chaque nuit, parfois plus maussade voyant que la guérison du brun prenait beaucoup plus de temps que Pomfresh l'avait prévu. Il lui emmenait parfois quelques notes de cours pour qu'il puisse se garder à niveau, bien qu'il ait suivie des cours particuliers avant la guerre et qu'il n'ait que très peu de retard dans ses matières. Parfois, le blond restait dormir aux côtés d'Harry une partie de la nuit, mais il restait sur la chaise et se contentait d'accoter sa tête sur le matelas près d'Harry, ne voulant en rien perturber plus sa convalescence. Ron et Hermione de leur côté voyaient la bonne humeur et le sourire d'Harry revenir à grand pas, ne se doutant de rien, ils remerciaient ce qui avait fait revenir l'état d'esprit initial de leur meilleur ami.

Un soir, le soir dont Draco se souviendrait toujours, le soir ou Pomfresh avait dit à Harry qu'il pourrait enfin sortir le lendemain, ils avaient fêté ensemble cette occasion. Draco avait décidé de venir souper avec le brun, profitant du fait que l'infirmière s'était absentée pour un congrès avec plusieurs autres infirmiers et médicomages. C'est fou comme chaque fois où l'on avait besoin que tout le monde soit absent, les occasions se présentaient bien… Ce soir-là, Draco avait offert une bague en argent, toute simple en soit, gravé à l'intérieur DM&HP. Et il avait accompagné son cadeau d'une parole, simple aussi, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup pour Harry. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, pour la première fois. Sachant qu'Harry était rétablie, il s'était permis quelques écart de conduite, que le brun avait rapidement accepté, et poussé plus loin.

Doucement, Draco s'était hissé sur le lit où Harry était resté inconscient durant une semaine. Assis à coté du brun, il le détailla, et il lui sembla réellement le voir pour la première fois. Ses lunettes lui avaient été retirées, de même que ses vêtements, donc il ne lui restait qu'un bas de pyjama bleu pâle de l'infirmerie. Il plongea alors dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu y rester, errer là où personne n'avait été. Il aurait voulu mourir dans ces yeux. Il se força à quitter ce regard dont il aurait désormais besoin et descendit son regard sur son torse, passant par ses épaules carrées. Il avança timidement sa main et parcouru ses muscles qu'on voyait bien malgré les semaines où il était resté dans son lit sans pouvoir bouger. Ses doigts parcoururent son ventre plat et s'arrêtèrent à son nombril. Il en dessina le contour plusieurs fois et puis sa langue remplaça ses doigts qui, pour ne pas être en reste, suivirent la mince ligne de poil sous son nombril et atterrirent à la frontière de son bas de pyjama. Sa bouche retraça son ventre et remonta jusqu'à son cou. Il embrassa sa gorge offerte et, encouragé par quelques gémissements, il le mordilla, juste pour voir l'effet que ça produirait. Un long gémissement s'éleva suivit d'une plainte quand Draco quitta son cou pour finalement l'embrasser. Puis, sa main restée sur l'élastique de son pyjama pressa sur son bas ventre, ses doigts se glissèrent à l'entrer de cette zone tant convoitée et, du regard, Draco lui demanda la permission de se faufiler plus loin. Demande qui fut accepté. Lentement, il lui enleva le dernier rempart de tissus cachant son intimité. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se tenait là, devant ses yeux. Harry ne voulant pas être en reste entreprit de dévêtir son futur amant en le contemplant, anticipant ce qu'ils savaient qui se passerait. Il le prit par les hanches et le colla tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis, leur virilité se frôlant, les baisers devinrent plus pressants, plus appuyés, plus urgents. Draco quitta sa bouche et laissa un trajet humide sur son torse puis atteignit son intimité. Sans plus attendre, il le prit dans sa bouche, déclenchant un cri rauque de la part d'Harry. Puis, Harry prit la main de Draco, et entreprit d'enduire de salive ses doigts, demande plus qu'explicite. Quand ce fût fait, Draco entra doucement un doigt en lui. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de douleur, lentement il en introduit un deuxième et cette fois due attendre un peu qu'Harry s'habitue. Puis, il entreprit de bouger à l'intérieur de lui, encouragé par quelques gémissements. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux, vite accompagné des hanches du Gryffondor qui se soulevait au même rythme. Le sentant prêt, il retira ses doigts, une plainte se fit entendre, et se plaça à l'entré de son intimité. Draco l'embrassa doucement et se glissa lentement en lui. Voyant qu'Harry se crispait un peu sous la douleur, il reprit son membre et entama un léger va-et-vient pour le distraire de la douleur temporaire. Puis, Draco heurta un point sensible en lui qui le fit se rejeter par en arrière. Draco s'appliqua à frapper ce point aussi souvent que possible. Avec la main du blond toujours sur son sexe et ces coups de plus en plus fréquent en lui, Harry ne tarda pas à voir des étoiles, suivit de peu par Draco. Lentement, ils émergèrent de la transe qui suit après l'amour et ils s'endormirent sur un dernier baiser.

Oo.Fin du Flash Back.oO

Peut-être étais-ce ses mains l'avait retenus, l'avait attiré toujours plus contre lui, peut-être étais-ce ce désir brute qui avait émané de leurs deux corps maintenant entrelacés, peut-être étais-ce parce que cette nuit-là, ils avaient trouvés ce qui les complétait. Ou peut-être étais-ce toutes ces raisons qui les avaient poussés à ne plus jamais se quitter. Leur haine si farouche s'était révélé bien des choses pour les deux Princes de Poudlard. Mais peu importe, ils étaient restés ensemble depuis ce temps. Ils avaient vécus des épreuves ensembles. Et rien ne les avait séparé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui parle de Ça. Ils en avaient fait des choses ensemble, il avait plié sous plusieurs de ses volontés. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la fois de trop et il s'en était aperçu que trop tard. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait en haut de ce pont, plus ou moins prêt à sauter, mais maintenant résigné puisqu'il n'avait plus le choix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et refuser…

Oo.Flash Back.oO

_Chambre du préfet-en-chef, nul autre que Draco Malfoy.  
_-Aller Draco, ça va être amusant, on va rigoler!  
-Non.  
-Oh, s'il te plait, pour moi, tu pourrais bien faire ça! Et du coup, les yeux du Gryffondor se firent suppliants, et un air de chien battu fit son apparition sur son visage.  
-Hors de question. Et arrête tes tactiques de psycho-manipulation à la Gryffondor! J'ai dis non et je ne changerai pas d'idée!  
Puis, une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Son attitude changea du tout au tout. «Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout, pensait le pauvre Serpentard torturé »  
-Drayyyy… Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait changer d'avis alors…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le brun s'avançait à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'asseyait à califourchon sur son préfet personnel. Il noua ses jambes autours de sa taille pour l'approcher le plus possible de lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, traça le contour de sa clavicule et licha son lobe d'oreille. Puis, il lui murmura, en frôlant son entrejambe :  
- Alors, que puis-je faire pour avoir ton accord?  
-Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir…, lui répondit-il faiblement.  
-Ah, non? Alors, si je fais ceci, ça aidera à ma cause?  
Il entreprit d'enlever le chandail et de déboutonner le pantalon de Draco qui n'en menait pas large, puis frottant une dernière fois leur virilité, il quitta son siège improvisé et laissa une empreinte humide sur tout son torse, s'attardant un peu sur ses mamelons et enleva complètement les derniers rempart de tissus qui le séparait de son but. Harry s'appliqua à embrasser tout autour de la zone tant convoitée, ne faisant parvenir qu'un léger souffle sur la verge déjà tendu de son amour. Il donnait de léger baiser sur les aines de Draco, endroit qui avait un effet dévastateur sur Draco qui commençait à gémir de frustration.  
-Alors mon petit Dragon, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis?  
Scandalisé de s'être encore une fois laisser prendre par le jeu tellement Gryffondor de son amant, Draco tenta de refuser pour une dernière fois. Mais un infime coup de langue sur le désormais siège des décisions Malfoyenne c'est-à-dire son intimité, contrôleurs en chefs j'ai nommé les hormones, lui fit faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il échappa :  
-D'accord tu as gagné…  
Et son amant, fier de la coopération de Draco, le prit entièrement en bouche sous un râle de contentement de ce dernier. La soirée promettait d'être... attrayante.

Oo.Fin du Flash Back.oO

Il était grandement temps qu'il passe à l'acte. Tout geste qu'il était sur le point de faire, il restait un Malfoy et la fierté venait toujours avec le nom. On avait dit que le courage était une qualité des rouge et or. Peut-être que les fondateurs devraient réviser leur choix, car si c'est bien de courage que l'on parlait, il en avait maintenant besoin. Et il le rassembla à deux mains, sentant une bouffé de fierté le prendre grâce à cette qualité qu'il se découvrait. Mais ce n'était plus le temps de penser à rien. Il regarda une dernière fois au loin, prit une grande inspiration et… sauta.

La chute paraissait plus longue qu'elle ne l'était en faite. Pris dans ses calculs, il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à son geste qu'il serait entré brutalement en contact avec l'eau qui avait été à ses pieds. Mais il voyait l'eau s'approcher de plus en plus. Ce traître de pont! Qui était donc l'abruti qui avait émit la théorie que plus un objet lourd (quoiqu'il n'avait pas un corps énorme, il était même très bien fait!) donc oui plus un objet lourd tombait de haut, plus la vitesse s'accélérait? Parce que vraiment, le temps semblait s'égrainer aussi vite qu'un sablier obstrué par un caillou. Il voulu fermer les yeux, mais ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas dit nulle part qu'un Malfoy perdrait sa fierté avant de commettre un geste si difficile. Il bascula enfin vers l'avant et sa main entra la première en contact avec l'eau. Elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'il se l'était imaginé. Puis tout à coup, il remonta de plusieurs mètres et redescendit. Il rebondit comme ça encore quelque secondes puis détacha le harnais qui le retenait attaché. Il tomba dans l'eau et nagea vers Harry qui le regardait, amusé.  
-Tu vois Draco, je t'avais dis que même les sports moldus pouvaient être amusant!

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais. Le « Bungee » était de loin le sport qu'il détestait le plus, il l'avait même essayé pour appuyer ces fondements. On ne l'y prendrait plus. Harry l'embrassa et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils sortirent de l'eau et rentrèrent, main dans la main…

* * *

Voilà, aussi court soit-il, j'espere que ça vous a plu! Libre à vous de me laissez vos commentaires, vous savez coment faire!

Narly


End file.
